


Commodities

by Missy



Category: Werewolves of London - Warren Zevon (Song)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Gen, Jukebox Fanworks Exchange, Jukebox Treat, Mild Menace, Transformation, Vignette, Werewolves, social politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A snippet of life in the 80s, for werewolves and humans alike.





	Commodities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“I’m telling you, man – commodities; they’re where it’s at.”

“Right, commodities.” He’s been listening to this guy talk about success in this new werewolf-driven economy for hours now, and frankly it’s all starting to get a little bit boring. He stirs up his cocktail with a bright red plastic sword and watches the crowd shuffle in and out of the room. Over his head on multiple TVs, the Lakers are killing the Celtics again.

He doesn’t like being thought of that way – as an asset to be bought and sold by the highest bidder. Being a werewolf didn’t mean that you magically belonged to some sort of society, that you were less than human because of your tendency to nibble on human victuals. But to tell the truth would be to admit as much to the human.

He flashes his teeth. “I’ll have to look into them. Maybe I’ll even…ask the queen.”

His teeth are maybe a little bit pointier than they would normally be. His hands a little hairier than they ought to be, too.

The man beside him gulps as he notices the difference. “So did you see Hill Street Blues last night?”

“I did,” he said. The liquid brightness of the glass’ contents reflected in his gaze as he downed it.


End file.
